Insomnia
by BluePrince14
Summary: Jongin sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. "Mereka manis sekali 'kan?"/ Just Drabble. HunKai-SeKai. Review? :3


**INSOMNIA**

HunKai. Just Drabble~

Out of Character, Shou-Ai

.

.

―Insomnia.

Mungkin itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi pemuda itu―Kim Jongin, Kai―saat ini. Dari lirikan matanya pada jam yang terpasang di dinding, ia mendapati jika sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dan itu sudah cukup malam sebenarnya untuk publik figur seperti dirnya, yang terkadang tak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Lalu... apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Jongin sedari tadi hanya berbaring di ranjang sambil berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar yang ia huni bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia sudah mencoba segala cara untuk membuat matanya terpejam dan menyambut alam mimpi. Mulai dari membaca buku (yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan), mendengarkan musik (yang malah membuatnya ingin menari menggerakkan badannya), meminum segelas susu (yang diusulkan oleh Kyungsoo), bahkan mencoba menghitung domba di pikirannya (yang terdengar konyol sekali). Semuanya nihil.

Ia. Masih. Tak. Bisa. Tidur.

Entah kenapa dengan hatinya. Tapi ia merasa gelisah sekali.

"Hhhhaaah..." Sepertinya besok-besok ia harus mulai berhenti mengkonsumsi kafein dan mengurangi porsi tidur di sela waktu sibuknya jika seperti ini.

Jongin memutar badannya gusar. Bisa ia lihat Kyungsoo tengah terlelap di ranjang yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Wajar saja, jadwal mereka hari tadi benar-benar padat. Hyung yang lain pun meskinya sudah tidur juga sekarang.

"Tidur, Jongin! Tidur!"

Menghela napas sekali lagi. Jongin bangkit dari berbaringnya, merasa takkan bisa tertidur juga. Lebih baik ia menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi saja. Berharap jika ada film bagus yang bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya atau jika tidak, membuatnya mengantuk dan bisa tidur sekalian.

Dengan tanpa suara Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu dan menutupnya. Ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur teman sekamarnya juga.

_Kriiieeet..._

Lampu-lampu sudah di matikan begitu Jongin sampai di ruang tengah. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa―tak berniat untuk menyalakan lampunya juga―dan meraih remote untuk menyalakan televisi. Mulai untuk memindah-mindahkan channelnya.

―Tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan program yang benar-benar bagus.

"Kenapa berita semua?" keluhnya sambi memberengut. Memang program apa yang ia harapkan di jam-jam segini?

Jongin baru saja hendak kembali memindahkan channel saat telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Ia cukup penasaran dan menoleh. "Sehun?" panggilnya begitu menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat yang nampak berjalan terhuyung dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Sehun menoleh. "Kai? Sedang apa kau di sini?" herannya sambil berjalan mendekati sofa, membuat Jongin kembali terduduk. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya lagi sambil menguap. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jongin begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur...," Jongin menatap Sehun, pemuda itu sedang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di sofa sekarang. "Kau sendiri?"

"Mengambil minum."

"Oh."

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada telivisi, tak benar-benar menonton juga sebenarnya. Jujur, kehadiran sosok di sampingnya ini membuat suasana menjadi terasa begitu aneh bagi Jongin. Apalagi di tengah keheningan begini. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Sehun mengobrol―apa saja itu tidak penting―agar ia tidak mati bosan. Tapi... kelihatannya Sehun benar-benar mengantuk.

Jongin memandang Sehun. Lekat sekali. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hingga tanpa sadar mulai melupakan televisi yang masih menyala. Posisi duduknya kini bahkan sudah tak mengarah ke depan, melainkan kepada Sehun. Mengamati wajah pemuda itu dari samping dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

Jongin tersenyum kecil tanpa suara. 'Memandangi Sehun yang sedang tertidur itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan,' batinnya tanpa sadar. Wajah pucat yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan poker face andalannya itu terlihat begitu damai kali ini. Sehun memang gemar sekali berlaku aegyo di depan kamera, tapi itu hanya di depan kamera. Nyatanya di kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, bahkan ia jarang menampilkan ekspresinya.

Tanpa sadar jari jemari Jongin terangkat. Jari telunjuknya bergerak membayang di hidung mancung Sehun. Perlahan turun menuju bibir dan berhenti di bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai?"

Jongin terlonjak begitu mendapati tangannya digenggam. Sedetik itu juga Sehun membuka matanya, beralih menatap Jongin, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan begitu keras saat itu. "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabnya mencoba sesantai mungkin sambil menarik tangannya terlepas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi dengan gugup.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi..."

Dan belum sempat hilang rasa gugupnya tadi, Jongin sudah dibuat terkejut lagi dengan kelakuan Sehun yan tiba-tiba saja sudah merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya di atas sofa, melipat kaki panjangnya sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di perut Jongin. Bergelung nyaman di sana.

"H-hei, Sehun!" kikuk Jongin sambil mencoba menjauhkan sosok itu. Nihil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Jongin, "Tidur...," dan dia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Jongin merasakan perutnya tergelitik oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Ini memalukan―meski tak bisa ia pungkiri hatinya begitu senang. Kenapa ia bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah warna begini? "Lebih baik kau pindah ke kamar Sehun," ujar Jongin lagi sambil bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"..."

"Kau akan sakit badan jika tidur begini."

"..."

"Sehun, kau harus pindah."

"..."

"Sehun..."

"..."

Jongin hanya mendesah kemudian saat tak mendapati tanggapan dari sosok itu lagi. Sepertinya Sehun sudah benar-benar tertidur. Ia sudah berhenti bergerak untuk mengusir sosok itu menjauh. Sebaliknya, kini Jongin malah tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sehun pelan. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat (mungkin karena pelukan Sehun). Jongin memilih merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya saja. Sungguh ia tak keberatan terkena insomnia setiap malam jika seperti ini.

Tak lama setelahnya, Jongin terlelap begitu saja...

Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari satu hal hari ini.

_[ Sehun akan selalu ampuh membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak. Karena ia... merasa aman dan nyaman dengan sosok itu di sampingnya.]_

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya cukup lama saat sudah terlelap malam itu.

"Selamat tidur, Kai..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junmyeon―Suho―baru saja keluar dari kamarnya begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara ribut-ribut dari ruang tengah. Dengan heran ia berjalan mendekat dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan jalan masuk. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menunjuk sofa tanpa bicara. Entah apa istimewanya, karena ia tak bisa melihat 'apa' yang ada di sofa itu dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Suho berjalan mendekat dengan heran saat mendapati Tao dan Luhan tengah mengambil beberapa gambar dengan ponsel mereka sambil menahan cekikikan. Dan saat pandangannya menangkap pemandangan itu, ia pun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum geli. "Kenapa bisa mereka tidur di sini?" tanyanya.

Ia bisa melihat kedua maknae mereka―Sehun dan Kai― tidur berpelukan begitu nyaman di sofa, dengan kepala Kai yang tersandar pada bahu Sehun.

"Mereka manis sekali, 'kan?"

.

.

**FIN~**

Drabble HunKai lain yang aneh~

REVIEW? :D


End file.
